1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to model aircraft flight simulators, and more particularly to such a flight simulator providing all degrees of freedom of controlled movement for the model airplane while in a generally stationary position over ground.
2. Prior Art
Use of model airplanes to simulate flight is certainly well known. One aspect of utilization of simulated model airplane flight is with respect to aircraft design refinement and testing. It is generally well known, for example to position a miniature model airplane in a wind tunnel to observe its flight and air deflection characteristics. A third aspect as of airplane simulation is with respect to simulating realistic control handling of a full size cockpit of a commercial aircraft.
The present invention, however, is associated primarily with model airplane flight simulation as an amusement device and for facilitating practice of model radio control airplane flying using a conventional radio transmitter.
One prior art device known to applicant was invented by Rosenbaum, U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,358, and is directed to a model airplane drive and control system wherein the model is hung from a movable trolley rollably attached to an upper ceiling member. A separate unique hard wired control activates internal components of the model airplane to effect simulated actual aircraft maneuvers.
Another model flight simulator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,347 invented by Horn, et al. which teaches a stationary suspended model airplane over which air flow is passed. Hard wired actuator mechanisms for the control surfaces provide stationary maneuverability of the model airplane.
Douglas has invented a captive flying toy airplane having simulated motor sounds as disclosed in U.S. Pat. N. 4,177,984. This invention includes a tethered flying toy airplane which flies in circles about a stationary pylon housing and a remote hard wired actuator for controlling speed and altitude of the model airplane.
Another tethered controlled flying toy airplane invented by Yu et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,070 teaches the use of a flexible rotating cable within a hollow tube for propeller rotation and simulating flight.
An even more remotely associated flight simulating airplane toy is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,354 invented by Wiley. This device consists of two handle control grips resembling a conventional cockpit control yoke.
The present invention teaches a unique frame assembly for supporting a model airplane and for allowing it to move freely in all degrees of freedom, namely pitch, roll and yaw while generally remaining stationary with respect to the ground.